Surviving the School year
by xsarahsx
Summary: High School AU in which everybody from the 100 goes through the school year. Has Jasper/Monty throughout, and includes a lot of other ships at certain points in the story. Anyways, I'll try to update frequently and I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Clarke walked into her familiar high school with her backpack heavy and her head in the clouds. She had woke up early today to make sure she was on time for her third year of high school, thankful that next year would be her last. She pulled out her schedule to see where her homeroom was, and then went to go find some of her friends before she went to class. Going to find the one person she knew would be here early as her, Clarke wondered who she would see in her classes this year. _Maybe Octavia? Wait, no. She's a year below me. Bellamy maybe? He's a year above me, but we were in the same Spanish class last year, so there's a chance. _Her train of thought was shifted as she saw Raven in the hallway. Clarke waved and smiled, grateful to see her best friend's familiar face.

"Raven, hey!" Clarke yelled enthusiastically.

"Oh hey, Clarke," Raven commented tiredly when Clarke got closer to her locker. Clarke ran up and gave Raven a hug. Raven groaned and mumbled "tired" as she rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke gave her a pat on the back and told her to wake up soon.

"I'll try," Raven replied. "I should probably get to my first class. Maybe I can take a quick nap in there," she added.

"Wait up! Let's compare our schedules really quick." Raven unzipped her backpack and fumbled around for her schedule for a few seconds. As they compared their schedules they both smiled as they realized they had three classes together: social studies, algebra 2, and chemistry.

"Well, I guess I'll see you second bell, Raven!" Clarke said as she heard the warning bell ring. She ran to homeroom and took her seat right before the teacher walked in.

"Does anybody want to help me pass out papers?" She asked in a monotone voice. A few people raised their hands, but Clarke just put her head down feeling tired. Somebody dropped a paper on her desk and she looked up and realized she fell asleep for a good five minutes. _We still have another ten minutes left. Ugh. _She looked at the clock which seemed to be ticking slower by the second, and then the teacher started calling everybody up to get their locker number and combination. _Well, at least I'll have a place to put all of these books. My back is already killing me, _Clarke thought as she walked to the teacher's desk to get her combination. She grabbed the small strip of paper and headed back to her seat. She started to tap her feet to try to keep awake for the next ten minutes. _Why can't this bell just ring sooner? _Her next bell was English, which was an easy subject for her to pass, despite how much she disliked writing out essays late at night. The bell rang after what seemed like a year, and Clarke headed to her first bell to truly start the first day of the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Monty, wake up! We've got to get ready for school!" Jasper whispered urgently. They couldn't be late for the first day of school, but Monty was impossible to wake up in the morning. Jasper took a deep breath before he decided to go blast some music to wake up his boyfriend. As the music blasted through Jasper's laptop speakers, Monty woke up startled.

"Turn it down!" Monty yelled. Jasper did as Monty requested and then went to the kitchen to get something for them to eat. Jasper grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and headed back to Monty's room, only to find him asleep again. Jasper took Monty's blanket off of him, hoping that would wake him up. Monty mumbled something that Jasper couldn't understand and grabbed for his blanket.

"Not until you get up," Jasper replied. "Here. I've even got breakfast for us," he said as he handed the box of cereal over to Monty. Monty reached for the box of cereal lazily and ran his fingers through his hair. Monty shoved a few handfuls in his mouth and then went to go get dressed.

"Hurry up, we can't be late!" Jasper reminded him.

"Okay, mom," Monty sarcastically replied as he put on a t-shirt. After he threw on a pair of jeans he walked back into his room to find Jasper already dressed and eating breakfast. "Do you want to go wake up my mom? I mean, you can already drive, but it would be nice to go remind her that today's our first day of school this year."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Jasper admitted, "but if she's as bad as you are to wake up it's not happening." Monty laughed and they went to go wake up Monty's mom before heading out to go to school. After she was awake they reminded her of what today was, to which they got "I know! Have a good day!" and a kiss on the cheek for both of them. Jasper's parents were always working, so Monty's parents let him stay over whenever he needed or wanted. Jasper walked out to his car, Monty following behind him. It was a decent car, but since it was his first car his parents didn't want to spend too much money on it. Still, Jasper was grateful. Monty got in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt as Jasper turned the keys to start the car. Monty changed the radio to some alternative rock station and turned it up just loud enough to keep him awake. They sat in comfortable silence for the ten minute drive to school and groaned when they walked into school for the first time in months. They sat outside the school for a few minutes after they realized they had another half an hour before school started. Monty rested his head on Jasper's shoulder and Jasper looked up at the sunrise that spread across the morning sky. Jasper ran his fingers through Monty's hair and checked the time on his phone to make sure they wouldn't be late. _We've only got twenty minutes left, _Jasper reminded himself. He nudged Monty and told him they had to go to their classes.

"I don't want to," Monty whined.

"I know, but we have to," Jasper replied with sympathy. Monty let out a sigh and both of them stood up. Monty grabbed Jasper's hand and walked Jasper to his homeroom. Jasper gave Monty a quick kiss on the cheek before Monty went to his homeroom to start the months of torture that were school. It wasn't that Monty hated school, it was that he hated waking up early and hated being forced to learn things he wasn't at all interested in. As Monty walked to his homeroom, he saw his friend Octavia walking down the hallway with some blonde girl he hadn't seen before. _Is that the new student everybody was talking about? What was her name? Was it Harper? Yeah, I think it was. _He looked at the clock in the hallway and realized he only had another five minutes to get to class. _Whatever, I'll talk to her later. She seems chill._ He walked into his homeroom and hurried to take his seat before the late bell rang. As the bell rang he whispered to himself "only 150 days to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke tapped her pencil against her desk as her teacher went over the class rules that had been repeated in different ways to her for seventeen years now. She could practically recite them on her own at this point. _Yes, we know not to have our cell phones out in class. Nobody cares. _She rolled her eyes and pretended to pay attention to the oh so fascinating rules. She looked around at the empty walls around her and wished the teacher would be done talking already. _I don't even care that I'm breaking the rules, _she thought as she took her phone out her purse. _Being in the back of the classroom sure does have perks. _She hid her phone under her desk and sent out a quick text to Raven after she double checked that she set her phone to silent.

"Clarke, are you on your phone?" The teacher asked accusingly. Clarke gulped and put her phone back in her purse and muttered a quick "sorry."

"Just make sure I don't see it again," he replied sternly. Clarke looked at the clock and sighed. _I still have another half hour until I get to see Raven. Great. _After the teacher outlined the class rules he allowed the class to talk quietly. _Who do I even have to talk to in here? _Clarke wondered. She pulled out a book she had been reading over the summer and read for the rest of the class, feeling proud when she almost finished it. _I've only got twenty pages left. Yes! _The bell rang as she finished putting away her book and she walked to her second bell, making sure to save a seat for Raven. Raven walked in the room with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and a smile across her face. She walked over and sat down next to Clarke and immediately started rambling on about anything and everything.

"So the first football game is next week and we should totally go, and it would be tons of fun, and we could even paint our faces to show our school spirit and yeah you should ask your mom tonight, and I could totally give you a ride if you need one."

"Okay, slow down. I agree that we should go, but I have to ask my mom first. And when is it again?"

"Next Friday!" Raven confirmed.

"Sounds good. Now be quiet, the teacher is talking again, and even though it's boring I don't want to make another bad first impression. It already happened once today when a teacher caught me texting you." Raven chuckled slightly and they sat there bored for the rest of the bell.


	4. Chapter 4

"So tell me again why you dragged me to this football game," Monty complained. He zipped up his jacket to try warming up even though it was extremely windy outside that cool night. Jasper wrapped his arm around Monty as they sat down on the bleachers and replied "I thought it would be fun, okay?"

"It's so cold outside though," Monty whined. He rubbed his hands together and Jasper gave him the hot chocolate he bought from the snack stand.

"Here. Take this. It'll hopefully warm your hands up." Monty perked up and wrapped his hands around the styrofoam cup, pleased when the heat reached his fingertips. The smell of cocoa filled the chilled air around him as he took small sips of the dark brown beverage. Jasper looked around and tried to search for a familiar face. As his eyes scanned the crowd he saw Clarke and Raven cheering loud whenever anything that was deemed good occurred, and he noticed Octavia sitting next to Harper while they shared a bag of popcorn.

"Octavia! Over here!" Jasper tried to yell above the noisy crowd. Octavia looked over, attempting to find who called out her name. Jasper stood up and waved her over to where him and Monty were sitting, and a few seconds later Octavia and Harper joined them.

"Oh hey, Jasper! I haven't seen you since summer!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't get any classes together this year. Oh well, there's always next year. Also, is that your brother as the quarterback this year?"  
"Well he's a senior now, so yeah. Now he's the quarterback," Octavia replied. She took her hair out of a ponytail and ran her fingers through it to make it look better before she reached for another handful of buttery popcorn.

"So, uh, who's the new girl?" Monty asked out of curiosity.

"This is Harper! We have a few classes together and she's pretty cool," Octavia answered. Harper smiled and blushed slightly before she went back to focusing on the close game down on the football field. Monty nodded his head in approval and looked at the painfully bright numbers on the scoreboard, thankful that he only had to survive another hour of the cold weather. Monty put his now empty cup of hot chocolate a few feet away from him on the bleachers and grabbed Jasper's hand. Jasper started yelling once the team scored another touchdown and noticed Clarke and Raven were walking down near the fence that separated them from the field. Clarke pressed her body up against the fence and cupped her hands around her mouth to yell even louder, and Raven pumped her fist in the air. Clarke caught the eye of Bellamy and smiled at him, hoping he would notice her cheering at the sidelines. Her eyes lit up as he glanced over at her and waved while the team was taking a timeout.

"Clarke, do you want to go get something to drink? I'm getting thirsty."

"Yeah, uh, sure," Clarke replied, still not quite focused on their conversation. Raven snapped her fingers to get Clarke's attention and they started walking over to the snack stand, Clarke looking behind her to check on the game every few seconds. They were winning by a good fourteen points, but she knew it could still change in the time they had left. Raven pulled a wrinkled five dollar bill out of her jean pockets and handed it to whoever was working behind the counter.

"Can I get two bottles of pink lemonade?" Instead of responding to the question, Raven was handed the bottles and given back a dollar in change. She gave him a quick smile before running back to the fence to watch the rest of the game. Clarke unscrewed the cap of her drink as she noticed the score getting even closer and the time left getting lower. She crossed her fingers as she took a gulp of it. Her blue eyes were fixated on Bellamy as the last play of the game started. It was tied, but she knew he could pull through and win this somehow. Her eyes followed the football as it was thrown halfway down the field. As the ball was caught and ran in for a touchdown, the crowd started yelling, and Clarke was happy to join the excitement that filled the stadium. Raven looked at Clarke's grin and started screaming with her, delighted that their school won their first game of the year.

"Good job, Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed as the team walked back over to the sidelines.

"Thanks!" Bellamy yelled back with a smile spread across his face. Clarke held Bellamy's gaze until Raven tapped her on the shoulder a few seconds later.

"Clarke, we've got to get home and I don't want to face all of this traffic," Raven stated. Clarke waved goodbye to Bellamy and walked with Raven to her car, happy with the way the night turned out.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I like going shopping for homecoming dresses, but did we really have to go shopping for them on the night of a football game?"

"Yes, Clarke, we did. I'm already hanging out with Monroe tomorrow, and most of the good stores are closed on Sunday. Why does it matter?"

"It's just, I really like seeing Bellamy play football and we always talk a bit after the games and just-" Clarke shrugged her shoulders while she tried to come up with an answer. "-I don't know, but I hate to miss a game." Raven nodded her head understandingly and handed Clarke a dress. She took the pink, glittery dress out of Raven's arms and went to the dressing room to try it on. She searched for the zipper on the back of it, and after she unzipped it she pulled up the dress, struggling a little in the process. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized that the pink was much too bold for her liking, and didn't look good with her hair color. She took it off and threw on her outfit she wore that day, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and stepped out of the changing room. Clarke saw Raven looking at a beautiful royal purple dress a few feet away, and smiled because she knew Raven had found her dress for homecoming. _Now to try to find one for me, _she thought with a sigh. Pastel blue and glistening green dresses were everywhere in sight, along with hints of purple, pink, and even a few black dresses with ribbon wrapped around them. _Can't I just find one nice, pink dress? _She walked around the store, trying to find the one "special" dress that she would know when she saw it. As she was looking at yet another dress that she thought might work, Raven snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Clarke jumped back slightly and turned her head to look at Raven.

"I found my dress!" Raven announced excitedly with a grin plastered on her face. Clarke looked at the dress she was holding and smiled, knowing it would look amazing on her friend.

"That's awesome! Did you already try it on?"

"Yeah, and it fits perfectly," Raven replied. "Have you found a dress yet?"

"I've found one or two that look good, but I haven't found the one yet," Clarke responded, trying to seem hopeful. "Maybe if I go to another store I could find one," she continued with optimism.

"Then let's go! Let me just buy my dress first and then we'll go to another store to try to find you one." Raven and Clarke walked up to the cashier and Raven handed over the money for her dress. As they walked out of the store they noticed Octavia and Harper also shopping for dresses.

"Are you also shopping for a dress, Octavia?" Raven asked out of curiosity. Harper held up a dress and turned to face Raven.

"Yeah, we're shopping for our dresses together," Octavia replied. "I can't seem to find one, but Harper has already found two that look amazing on her." Harper smiled at the compliment and went to go try on yet another dress, leaving Octavia to talk to Raven for a second.

"Well, at least she found some," Raven laughed, "If you want to find a cute dress, try to go for a purple or blue. I bet those would look cute on you! Anyways, I've got to go take Clarke to try to find a dress. Good luck!" Clarke looked at Raven, silently pleading her to finish the conversation. Octavia waved goodbye, and they walked out of the store to Raven's car. Raven put her dress in the backseat, making sure not to get it dirty or wrinkled, and then got in the driver's side.

"So, do you have any idea who you're going to ask to homecoming?"

"Well, I mean, Bellamy is pretty cute, but we're a year below him. He'd never notice me," Clarke replied with a sigh.

"You know, I heard he's single, and besides, you never know until you ask."

"I know Raven, but I'm way too afraid to ask. He seems nice, but I don't want to get rejected by him."

"Maybe you could drop some hints. You said you two usually talk a bit after football games, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So, ask him if he's taking anybody to homecoming. If he says he isn't, then you've probably got a chance. Besides, if he does reject you, we can just hang out because that's what best friends do for each other." Clarke smiled slightly and thought about how she was going to ask Bellamy out, or if she was even going to. Raven drove them to the next store, and when Clarke walked in and found the perfect dress, both of them knew that it was definitely a good sign.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude, homecoming is this weekend!" Monty said in a panicky tone of voice. "What are we going to do? We haven't planned anything yet."

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Besides, it's not like we have to worry about who we're asking out," Jasper winked. Monty and him walked to his locker while holding hands. When they got there, Monty sat down on the cold tile of the school hallway as Jasper started picking out the books he needed for the day. To Monty's surprise, Jasper also pulled out a bag of sour gummy worms. _Why does he even have those in his locker? _Jasper handed the bag to Monty and as Monty read the note attached, a smile formed.

"Yes, I'll go to homecoming with you, you dork," Monty replied, pulling Jasper into a hug. "Come on, let's go buy our tickets for it. My mom gave us enough money to pay for both of us." As they walked to go get their tickets, they saw another proposal about to happen. Monty pointed it out and grabbed the back of Jasper's hoodie as he told him to wait.

"Is that Bellamy holding flowers behind his back?" Jasper asked.

"That was my thought, too. I think he is," Monty responded, curiosity forming. Jasper looked around and realized that Octavia had snuck up behind both of them, and was also looking at her brother.

"He is. He says that this girl named Clarke likes him, so he thought he would ask her out," She said while rolling her eyes. "I can tell he likes her too. She's been hanging out at our house recently, and everybody can tell those two are so in love with each other," Octavia confirmed. Jasper and Monty stood there until they saw a girl with blonde hair walk up to Bellamy. _That must be Clarke, _Jasper thought. Clarke walked up to Bellamy tired, like most mornings now that the initial excitement of going back to school had faded. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a sweet smile, and he grinned back at her. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. _Well, I guess it's now or never. You can do this, Bellamy. _His hands trembled as he handed Clarke a bouquet of bright pink and red flowers. Her eyes lit up and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he could even ask what he needed to. After a few seconds he asked the question he had spent this last week worrying about.

"Clarke, will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked nervously.

"Do you know how badly I've wanted you to ask that question? Yes!" Clarke replied with a smile brighter than the sun itself. Monty playfully punched Jasper on the arm.

"Why didn't you ask me out like that?" He joked. Jasper laughed and told him "because neither of us are that fancy or romantic."

"Okay, you got me on neither of us being fancy, but I think you're romantic," Monty teased, making Jasper blush. "Anyways, let's go get our tickets for homecoming. Class starts in fifteen minutes," Monty reminded him. Jasper wrapped his arm around Monty and they walked to go buy their tickets for the dance that Saturday. Bellamy walked Clarke to her first class of the day feeling like nothing could ruin his day. As Clarke walked into her class she took notice of the few people that were staring at her. _What? Did I murder somebody or something? _Clarke shook her head slightly and sat down in her seat. After checking twice to make sure her phone was on silent, she put it in her purse. _Oh hey, I did leave my lipstick in here. I've been wondering where that went. _She took out her magenta-colored lipstick and quickly applied it as the bell rang to start the day of school. The first few bells passed by in a blur of boredom and knowledge Clarke knew she would never use again. _Okay but when am I ever going to need to solve a system of equations out in the "real world"? This is so annoying. _She looked over at Raven who seemed to be working diligently on solving one of the problems on the worksheet they were given for the day.

"Hey Raven, could you help me with these? I have no idea how to do this."

"Let me finish this problem really quick. I'm almost finished," she replied with a hint of irritation that Clarke picked up on. _Maybe she's just having a bad day, _she reasoned. Raven finished up her problem and then explained to Clarke how to solve the problem.

"Got it?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got it. Thanks, Raven."

"No problem." Clarke couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but she didn't press the issue any further. _I'm probably just being paranoid about it. Still, what if I did something to upset her? What could I have even done? _Clarke was more than relieved when the last bell of the day rang so she could go home and relax for a while, or so she thought. As she threw her backpack on the floor of her room, she checked the texts on her phone. Her eyes widened as she saw a text from Raven that said "we need to talk." _I knew something was wrong._


	7. Chapter 7

_Maybe this isn't about me. Maybe this is about something else and I'm just overthinking this. At least I hope that's what's happening. _Clarke's fingers trembled as she texted back "what do you need to talk about?" to Raven. _Just calm down, I'm sure whatever this is can be fixed._

"I've just been feeling sort of left out lately, you know?" Raven texted back. She wasn't trying to be annoying or seem clingy, but she really just wanted her best friend to pay attention to her a little more. Clarke gulped and took a few deep breaths before attempting to form a response. _Have I really been leaving her out that much? I mean, I know I've been hanging out with Bellamy a lot lately, but he's my boyfriend. Then again, Raven is my best friend. Still, shouldn't she be happy I have a boyfriend now? She knows I've liked him for a while now. Whatever, I'm sure she's not too upset. She probably just wants to hang out a little more, and I can't say I blame her._

"I do see what you're saying. I just wish you would've told me a little earlier, but hey, it's all good. Do you want to hang out soon? That would be fun," was the message Raven received about a minute later. She tried to smile, but to no avail. It was hard to do when she felt ignored. _At least she isn't mad at me, so I guess that's good._

"Sure! Let me ask my mom when we can hang out. Does next Friday sound good? This Friday is way too soon, since you know, today _is_ Thursday, but I think next Friday might just work," she sent back. Though she sent it with a smile, the second it finished sending her face switched back to a frown. She tapped her foot, hoping Clarke would text her back to confirm their plans instead of deny them. Clarke ran to ask her mom if they could hang out at Raven's house next Friday, and gave her a hug when she agreed.

"Of course you two can hang out! Tell Raven I said hi!" Abby yelled as Clarke walked back to her room. Clarke smiled and told her that she would as her fingers tapped against the touchscreen of her phone. Once Raven got the text that read "My mom said that's fine, go ask your mom just to make sure," she was instantly relieved, and went to tell her mom her and Clarke were hanging out next weekend. _I'm so glad she didn't deny it because she had plans with Bellamy again. Then again, homecoming is in two days and I'm probably going to be completely ignored there. Whatever, at least I get to hang out with her next weekend. _Her mom was happy to have Clarke over, and so was Raven.

"Well it looks like you're coming over next Friday. My mom also said it was fine," Raven texted back with a grin. She started pulling her books and binders out of her backpack, dreading doing her homework for the night. _At least I can look forward to hanging out with Clarke now, _she thought as she searched for a pencil. As she pressed the lead of her purple mechanical pencil to the sheet of notebook paper, the screen of her phone lit up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Awesome! I'll see you at your house next Friday then!" Clarke replied. Raven placed her phone on her desk and sprawled out on her bed to get started on her homework. _What do I even want to start on? I've got math, history, and English tonight. This English does look really easy though. _She turned on some music in the background, since the silence would irritate her more anything else at the moment. As the first notes of a song played, Raven wrote down the answer to her first question on her English homework. The next hour or so was spent like this, along with occasional glances at her phone to check the time and to see if she had any texts, even though she never did. _Hopefully dinner will be soon, I'm starving. _She started to lose her focus, too preoccupied by her growling stomach. She paced around her small bedroom for a few seconds before heading out to the kitchen to grab a small snack.

_Thank you mom for buying fruit snacks. _She grabbed a packet of fruit snacks and a poured herself a glass of lemonade. Raven sat at the kitchen table, taking a small break from thinking about how to solve one of her math problems she had been stuck on. _At least my problem with Clarke is solved, but this math problem might not ever be. _She laughed slightly at her own joke and put her now empty glass of lemonade on the kitchen counter and threw away her fruit snack wrapper before she retreated back to her room. _I don't even care, I'm skipping this problem, _Raven decided, not wanting to spend any more time trying to figure out how to even start solving the seemingly impossible math problem that lied before her. _Well, I guess I'm done with my homework then, _she realized as she put the worksheet back into her purple and black plaid folder. She let her hair out of her ponytail and sprawled out on her bed, grateful that she had finished her homework for that night. Raven let her mind wander for a while, but she kept focusing on homecoming. Her instinct was telling her that something was going to go wrong, but she had no idea what it could be. _I so hope I'm wrong about this_.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we going to the homecoming parade tonight?" Monty whispered to Jasper so the teacher couldn't hear.

"There's free candy. Why wouldn't we go?" Jasper responded while raising an eyebrow. Monty grinned and leaned his head against Jasper's shoulder while they tried to pay attention to what their biology teacher was saying.

"Okay so we're doing a project on dinosaurs." A few groans were heard, but most people just put their heads down and tried to fall asleep. Like usual, somebody decided to ask "can we choose our partners?" A few people lifted their heads back up as they awaited the answer.

"Yes, you can choose your partners." A few glances were exchanged around the room as people decided who they were working with. Monty gave Jasper a small smile and was grateful he already knew who his project partner was.

"Each group has to choose a dinosaur to do this on. You can choose whatever dinosaur I have information on up here. I've got the allosaurus, spinosaurus, edmontosaurus…" She continued listing off different types of dinosaurs and Jasper nudged Monty.

"Edmontosaurus, more like edmontysaurus," Jasper commented as he started to laugh. Monty let out a long sigh and then started laughing along with Jasper.

"I'm so done with you," he replied after a few seconds.

"Oh come on, you know it was great."

"Okay fine, it was," Monty admitted. Though it was a bad pun, both of them kept quietly laughing while the teacher kept calling on groups to choose their dinosaur. When it was their turn to choose they both looked at each other for a second before Jasper quickly replied "edmontosaurus." The teacher checked it off of her list and sent Jasper and Monty back to their seats. She gave out the rest of the instructions and told the class that they could start working. All at once everybody ran to the box of markers, trying to get their supplies before they got trapped in the small crowd. Monty stood up to go get their supplies, but Jasper grabbed his jacket sleeve and zipped open his pencil bag to reveal tons of markers.

"I may have temporarily borrowed some," Jasper said.

"Temporarily borrowed, huh? Is that what you call stealing now?" Monty questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Relax, I'll return them at the end of the year," Jasper responded. They started going to work on their project, blue and green spreading across pages of blank white paper as they wrote down the information needed. The rest of their school day was one of bad puns and a little less work than usual as they became increasingly more excited for homecoming the next day. Finally the last bell of the day rang, and Jasper and Monty walked to their lockers, relieved that it was finally the weekend.

"No homework this weekend!" Monty exclaimed with joy.

"Same here!" Jasper replied, matching Monty's enthusiasm. They ran out to Jasper's car, eager to get back to Monty's house and to hopefully not get stuck in the parking lot traffic. Luckily, they didn't, and they pulled in Monty's driveway a few minutes later. They walked through the door and were greeted by Monty's mom.

"Welcome home! How was your day at school?" She asked like she did every day.

"It was fine," they responded in unison. They headed into Monty's room, and after Monty closed the door behind them he turned on some music. Jasper kicked off his shoes, and Monty did the same.

"We're going to get so much candy tonight," Jasper said hopefully.

"Yeah, but it's going to suck walking all the way up to the high school," Monty replied as he searching through his dresser while he tried to find more comfortable clothes for the night. He settled for a pair of sweatpants and quickly changed, not caring that Jasper was in the room. He sprawled out on his bed and yawned.

"I'm tired," Monty whined.

"Then take a nap," Jasper replied.

"But the music is too loud, and it's so bright outside," Monty continued as he grabbed his orange blanket and wrapped it around himself. Jasper turned down the music and shut the window blinds and looked at Monty to see him smiling.

"I'll wake you up before we have to go, okay?" Jasper asked. Monty nodded his head and fell asleep while Jasper kept entertained by playing computer games. After an hour or so of clicking on the mouse and tapping on the keyboard, Jasper realized it was time to wake up Monty. Jasper opened the window blinds and turned the music back on, which woke Monty up within a few seconds. He put the blanket in front of his face in a feeble attempt to block out the sunlight, but then Jasper reminded him of the time and his eyes widened with excitement. He threw on a pair of black sneakers and walked to the car with Jasper.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Monty asked as he got in the passenger's seat.

"Drive up and park in the high school parking lot, and then we walk a little so we can get closer to the beginning of the parade," Jasper responded, pleased with his plan that he came up with while killing virtual monsters. As they drove up to their high school they began to see some of the traffic that was starting to form for the homecoming game.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be packed tonight," Monty said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, definitely," Jasper confirmed as they stepped out of the car. They started walking towards where the parade started and listened to the leaves crunch under their feet. Monty and Jasper both could hear the marching band start to play in the distance, and they grinned as they realized the parade had just started. They stopped where they were and breathed in the crisp fall time air as they waited for the parade to get to them. A few seconds later Jasper pointed out the art club banner and they grinned as a handful of candy was thrown out. They both desperately scrambled to try to get some of it, but all they got was a few Tootsie Rolls, which neither of them particularly liked. Monty frowned, but hoped that the rest of the clubs still had better candy left. Luckily they did, and Jasper ended up catching a few starbursts from the chess club. Monty and Jasper high fived after they realized that all of the starbursts were pink ones. They saw the rest of the clubs pass, and both of them still tried to catch some of the candy, but they only ended up getting a few packets of smarties.

"I think that's all we're gonna get," Monty stated. Jasper nodded his head in agreement and they both started the walk back up to the high school. The leaves on the trees they walked by formed a sunset the same colors as the one that was in the sky at that moment, and Monty had to stop and take a picture on his phone.

"Are you seriously stopping to take a picture?" Jasper questioned with a small laugh.

"Oh come on, you know it looks great," Monty retorted. Jasper gave him a small smile as Monty clicked the button to take a picture. He shoved his phone in his pocket and then grabbed Jasper's hand as they continued their short walk back. The level of noise grew the closer they got to the gates, and they went to go find a seat in the stands.

"Dude, I'm so excited that homecoming is tomorrow," Jasper commented.

"I'm just happy that I get to spend it with you," Monty replied with a grin. They sat through the game, cheering at the right time, and both of them were screaming in excitement when Bellamy threw the winning pass of the game.


End file.
